The conventional Chinese typewriter is actuated a lever knocking method. However, the speed of its operation can not satisfy our modern requirements. Its application is thus restricted. The present invention overcomes these restrictions. It has 2,200 letters and legends selected by keys on a keyboard. It is driven by an electric motor so as to include the advantages of electrical typewriting.